


Introvert

by brerediddy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cuddles, Fluff, Introversion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brerediddy/pseuds/brerediddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan needs to recharge after a long day and Phil is happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introvert

Parties are awesome. They're great. Fantastic, even. There weren't enough adjectives in the world to describe how not-terrible Dan found parties to be. 

It wasn't even that big of a party. Like, twenty people showed up at the bar. 

The party was entirely, completely not the problem here. The problem was, however, Dan's stamina when it came to social events. 

He could be social, okay? He was be the most social and exciting and fun motherfucker in the room as long as he wasn't burnt out. He could be the most extroverted introvert in the world when it was necessary. 

In other words, he was too burnt out to play that role tonight. 

It wasn't his fault, not really - after a business lunch, a movie date with Louise, and a trip to town for Phil's birthday present - how could he possibly feel up to going to a trendy bar and dancing to excessively loud music? The fact that his flat mate-best friend-boyfriend couldn't accompany him only made it worse. He'd said he would stay home to edit the newest gaming video and Dan absolutely couldn't argue with him seeing as if it didn't get done soon, he would end up doing it all in a fit of frustration at three in the morning. 

So, yeah. Phil wasn't at this social event and there was blasting dance-pop and too many people and Dan was exhausted. He felt the energy slowly leaving him until he was completely and utterly drained of enthusiasm. 

Suffering through the party long enough to meet the politeness quota was the most difficult thing ever as far as the brunette was concerned. He soon was able to slip out of the door and begin the journey home. 

All he wanted to do was go home, take a shower, and never get up from the couch. 

Also, maybe a hug from Phil would help. Probably. 

By the time Dan made it home (after braving the crowds of the Underground) he was pretty sure that he could be pronounced as dead. He felt sluggish and annoyed with everything and couldn't bear to be out and about much longer. 

He made it into the vacant lobby and breathed a small sigh of relief. No people. No talking or friendly smiles required. 

Dan took the elevator and let himself breathe deeply on the ride up to the flat. He'd made it through the day. 

When he walked into the lounge, he was met with the sight of Phil sprawled out on the couch and engrossed in a rerun of Planet of the Apes. 

"You're home early," Phil noted, moving his gaze from the TV to Dan. 

The younger boy nodded before he slowly descended onto the couch, collapsing on top of his boyfriend. 

"You okay?" he asked in a soft voice, moving to wrap his arms around Dan's back gently. Blue eyes rested solely on the boy. 

"Mhm," he hummed into the crook of Phil's neck. Dan gave a subtle nod to further show his response.

"Long day?" the dark-haired boy inquired, a knowing edge to his voice. Another nod from Dan confirmed his suspicions, and he shifted so that the taller of the two could adequately stretch out and relax. 

"I finished the video."

"Good. I'm not getting up," came the mumbled response. 

"That's okay. You don't have to."

Eventually, they had moved into a better position. Dan's face was pressed into Phil's chest. They were both lying sideways, and Phil was facing the TV with his arms holding his boyfriend comfortingly.

Being in Phil's arms made the stress of the day sweep off of Dan in waves, and he felt himself feeling better with every breath the elder took. 

A glance at the clock signified that it was nearing two in the morning, and he groaned softly. "I was going to take a shower at some point tonight."

Phil responded, "Still can." 

Neither of them moved a muscle, and the aforementioned considered Dan's words. 

"Wait here." 

A mumble split the air and Dan tightened his hold on Phil. 

"I'll be right back."

"No."

"This is going to be a million times better, Dan."

After a moment of deliberation, he released his hold on the other boy.

Phil got up and walked in the direction of the bathroom. The tub filling up was barely audible, and Dan curled in on himself as he waited. 

When the black-haired boy came back into the room, he rested a gentle hand on Dan's shoulder. "Come on. I've got something for you."

So Dan followed. He followed Phil as he always had and always would, when asked. 

The bathroom had been transformed. Completely transformed. Candles illuminated the small room and the harsh lights were off. The bathtub had bubbles bouncing in a happy manner and looked incredibly inviting. 

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Dan asked softly, pressing a small kiss to the side of Phil's cheek. 

"I know, I know," he grinned with pride. "I love you, too. Now get in."

Dan used to be self-conscious about undressing in front of Phil when it wasn't in the heat of the moment. It was rather difficult to be self-consious when you were in the middle of rip-your-clothes-off-and-get-on-the-bed sex. That didn't mean, however, that he had always been one-hundred percent happy to declothe, seeing as he had never really liked himself. 

Well, the shy and insecure boy from his past could fuck off, because Dan had long since gotten comfortable around his best friend and soulmate. 

"Maybe," Dan spoke as he pulled off his shirt and worked the belt off of his jeans, "this is all just some elaborate ploy to see me naked."

Phil rolled his eyes playfully. He held Dan's clothing in his arms, setting them down to fold them. "You know, after six years, I don't think I really need a ploy."

The taller boy had finished undressing and was now stepping into the warm and bubbly concoction. He settled down into it, resting his head back against the cool tile and closing his eyes. 

"This is really lovely," Dan hummed with a slight smile. 

"Give me your hand."

"Why do you want my hand?" he asked, not bothering to even crack an eye open. Dan lifted his hand from the water to offer it to Phil. "Look, I know we do some kinky shit, but-" 

Phil shushed him with a laugh and said, "Not everything has to be sexual, Dan." He began working his thumbs into the palm of the other boy. He did this with gentility and just enough pressure to relax the owner of said palm. 

"That feels nice," he spoke just before yawning. "I'm going to fall asleep and drown and it'll all be on you."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," he deadpanned before bringing Dan's hand up closer to his face. He was kneeling on the floor next to the tub so that he was level with Dan, and he pressed a kiss to the top of his hand. "Feeling better?" 

The brunette nodded, and Phil noticed how worn out he really looked. A good night's rest was a necessity. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence. Phil had shifted to sit cross-legged and lean against the wall of the tub, but held onto Dan's hand still. When Phil began to fear that the other was actually sleeping, he sat up and declared softly, "Okay, turn around."

"Mhm," the younger groaned in response. "I don't want to move."

"Let me wash your hair."

"How the fuck's that going to work?" Dan scoffed playfully, opening an eye to glance at Phil. "You'll get water everywhere."

"Trust me. Oh, and hand me that cup."

"Wait, is that why it's in here? You're going to use a plastic cup to wash my hair?" He handed the cup to Phil with an incredulous look. "If you can pull this off, I swear to God, I will be so impressed." Regardless, Dan turned his face away from Phil and tilted his head back so that his hair was easily accessible.

Phil took the cup and turned on the tap, filling it with warm water. "It's not like I haven't washed your hair before," he mused. He used one hand to shelter Dan's face from the water as it trickled down his head and onto his neck. 

"That's different, showers have less of a hazard."

"Hazard of what?"

Dan closed his eyes and pulled his knees closer to his chest. "Drowning. And or severely damaging the nerves in my legs."

"C'mon, don't ruin the mood. Be romantic, for Christ's sake," the elder laughed. Once the brown hair was wet, he grabbed the shampoo and poured a dollop into his hand. He ran his hands through the short strands and massaged the boy's scalp while he was at it. "Just be grateful this isn't Manchester."

 

"What, in that tiny-ass bathtub?" Dan grinned. 

"Exactly," Phil conceded. He lathered the soap into Dan's hair and hummed softly in his ear as he did so. 

A pause. 

"Phil, tell me you're not humming Toxic right now," he accused, scarcely hiding a giggle.

"Well now I'm singing it, so," he said defiantly, swiping his tongue across his lower lip. "Baby can't you see, I'm calling. A guy like you should wear a warning, you're dangerous - I'm falling."

Dan listened to the other boy's voice, smooth and low and, fuck, Phil didn't give himself enough credit in the singing department. 

"With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under..." 

"I'm too tired to fuck you," Dan murmured, his voice sweet. "But you're making me crazy right now." 

Phil gave a small smirk at that before he continued his humming. He started collecting water again to rinse the soap from Dan's hair, and once all of the bubbles were gone from the brown locks, he stood up. Phil dried his hands off on Dan's towel and offered, "Let me help you up."

Dan stood up slowly, holding onto Phil's hand - not that he couldn't manage it himself; it was just nice to have someone to hold onto. The older boy wrapped a towel around Dan's shoulders once he was safely standing on two feet. He grabbed a hand towel from the counter and scrunched the wet hair in it softly to stop it from dripping. 

"What do you want me to get you to wear?" 

"Sweatshirt, please," Dan prompted with a dimpled grin. 

A minute later, Phil came back with pajama pants and his York hoodie. He handed them both to Dan who slipped into them joyfully. 

He always knew that Dan loved wearing his sweatshirts, even if they weren't too big on him anymore. That was okay, though, because Phil had also always known that he loved the way Dan looked in his clothing. 

Phil reached a hand into the water to drain it and soon wrapped his arms around Dan's middle from behind, resting his chin on the younger boy's shoulder. He could feel the almost-dry curls against his forehead and he kissed the skin under Dan's jawline. 

"Let's get you to bed, yeah?" he murmured, low and sweet, in Dan's ear. 

Dan leaned back into Phil, turning his head a bit so that he could gaze at him. It was really no wonder people had dubbed him "Heart Eyes Howell." If they lived with Phil (or slept or got to kiss or had his arms around them), they'd do the exact same thing. 

They walked to Phil's room together after brushing their teeth. Dan planned to crawl into bed and not leave it for at least twenty-four hours. Phil planned to do whatever the other wanted to. 

They lifted the green and blue duvet with impressive synchronisation and Dan raised an eyebrow at Phil to make sure he noticed the movement. He had. Once they were both under the covers, the younger pressed a ginger kiss to Phil's lips before turning around to make himself the little spoon. 

Usually they alternated the position but Dan figured that Phil wouldn't mind either way, which he definitely didn't. He loved holding Dan - especially now that he was taller. He didn't get much of an opportunity to feel bigger than the other boy and when he did, he jumped on it wholeheartedly. Instead of hooking his arm around Dan's waist, though, Phil traced his hands up and down Dan's spine. He felt the boy shiver at the feeling, but soon he snuggled further into the pillow. Pale and slender fingers trailed up and down his back until he was half asleep, breathing beginning to even out and eyes closed. 

"Goodnight," Phil whispered to the air, finally turning to fully cuddle Dan. He pressed his forehead to where Dan's neck met spine and closed his eyes. 

"Thank you for all of this," he mumbled in response. To anyone else, it would have been incoherent but Phil understood every word. "Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too, bear."

They fell asleep with smiles on their faces, curled up in each other like question marks.


End file.
